Chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) is a process in which an abrasive and corrosive slurry and a polishing pad work together in both the chemical and mechanical approaches to flaten a substrate. In general, the current design of a polishing head of a CMP system allows control on its polish profile. However, an asymmetric topography of the polish profile still exists.